Fast Mag
Completing Old Wounds (attachment) 2 challenges in Judgment Day (perk) MP: Weapon level 4 (Assault rifles and Shotguns) Weapon level 5 (Submachine guns and Sniper rifles) Weapon level 6 (Executioner) Weapon level 7 (Pistols) |used = All teams}} is an attachment and campaign perk featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Call of Duty: Black Ops II Campaign In the campaign, Fast Mag decreases the reload time for every weapon, making it very useful with light machine guns, Launchers and Special Weapons since they do not have the Fast Mag attachment available. Both the Fast Mag perk and attachment are available in the campaign, effectively reducing the reload time by 75% if both are equipped. Multiplayer It replaces the Sleight of Hand perk from previous Call of Duty games by decreasing the time it takes to reload the weapon. It acts in a similar manner to the Dual Mags attachment except that every reload is fast instead of every other reload and does not give extra reserve ammo. For most weapons, it utilizes the same method as Dual Mags, taping two magazines together. However, the even reloads are also sped up. For weapons that do not have magazines that can be taped, the reload is simply faster, and in some cases may play a slightly different animation. For an example, a PDW-57 or M1216 magazine will be allowed to drop free via gravity instead of being removed by hand. The MP7's empty reload animation will use the bolt release to chamber a round. For pump-action shotguns, it reloads two shells at a time, instead of one. For the Executioner, it reloads all five shells at the same time through a Speed Reloader. Zombies In the Zombies map Origins, the Fast Mag is available on the SCAR-H (Agarthan Reaper) via the Pack-a-Punch Machine. It does not appear on the first upgrade, but upgrading it again gives the chance of it appearing. It works the same as its counterparts in multiplayer and campaign. Gallery Fast Mag Reload BOII.png|Reloading using Fast Mag. Fast_Mag_Campaign_BOII.png|Campaign perk icon. Fast Mag AN-94 BOII.png|AN-94's Fast Mag model. Fast Mag Chicom CQB BOII.png|Chicom CQB's Fast Mag model. Fast Mag M27 BOII.png|M27's Fast Mag model. Fast Mag S12 BOII.png|S12's Fast Mag model. Fast Mag Skorpion EVO BOII.png|Skorpion EVO's Fast Mag model. Fast Mag SMR BOII.png|SMR's Fast Mag model. Trivia *The Peacekeeper, SWAT-556, FAL OSW, M27, SCAR-H and M8A1 all have similar reload animations with Fast Mag, where the first reload is the regular Dual Mag reload, and the second is a sped up version of the M27's reload. *Pistols and certain SMGs that are equipped with Fast Mag have a Magpul attached to their magazines. *Fast Mag paired with the Grenade Launcher will cause the launcher to reload quicker. *When reloading the second magazine, one can see the cartridges in the magazine are in 2D instead of 3D. *Magazines of weapons with Fast Mag will always look different in third person. *There is a small oversight with the PDW-57 equiped with Fast Mags. During the empty reload, when the player presses the bolt release, no sound is played. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Attachments Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Campaign Perks